


I Really Lilac You

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baker!Tyler, F/M, Florist!Jenna, Flowers, Fluff, Just cuteness all around honestly, Pies, Prompt inspired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenna worked at the flower shop on the edge of 35th and 6th.





	I Really Lilac You

**Author's Note:**

> a bit ago i found a prompt that the spn fandom made?? and it was bassically that one of the people in that show works at a pie shop next to a flower shop and then the other one leaves cheesy notes on the bakers doorstep with a ton of flower puns and then cuteness happens?? that’s about right?? anyways here u go

Jenna worked at the flower shop on the edge of 35th and 6th. Sunflowers are perched in red vases on the windowsill, and baskets of petunias hang from the purple doorframe. It’s small, but it’s one of the few places in New York you could go in to and be greeted with a glimmering smile, having someone call your name with genuine delight.

The shop was homey, filled with yellow sunshine and the lovely scent of wildflowers. Jenna always suggested the perfect flower, sending you home with bubbles in your chest and a bouquet of tulip’s in your hand.

Most people came for Jenna. She had hair the colour of moon dust and the Pacific Ocean and a smile formed of pure sunshine. She liked Oreo cookies and sunflowers and had a soft spot for baked goods. 

She was more than pleased when a pie shop opened up next door.

*

Tyler worked at the pie bakery on the edge of 35th and 7th. Rows of apple pies rest in containers on the windowsill, a neon blue open sign hanging from the white doorframe. It’s tiny, but one of the only places in New York where you can get coffee and leave with salty crumbs all over your hands.

The shop was cozy. It was full with the sweet aroma of fresh fruit and dough and its walls the color of moon dust. If you were nice enough, Tyler would let you come behind the counter and help him bake, sending you home with a warm pie and flour all over your jeans.

Most people came for Tyler. He always wore a floral kimono and a shy smile the color of ripe strawberries. He liked the scent of flowers and bubbly laughter. 

So he was more than happy to have a flower shop next door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to awkwardly_living for beta-ing?? is that the word??


End file.
